Sequel: A Chance to Live
by Shika and Stormfur's Sweetie
Summary: Jadepaw, Stonepaw, Mythpaw, and Darkpaw are the kits of Ambermask and the murderous Venompelt. The kits were an accident: Ambermask tries to explain. Now her Clan seems ready to forgive... but other problems are rising. R&R please, rated for safety.
1. Prolouge: One Small Problem

Book Two: A Chance to Live

_Jadepaw, Stonepaw, Mythpaw, and Darkpaw are the kits of Ambermask and the murderous Venom. The kits were an accident; Ambermask tries to explain. Now her Clan seems ready to forgive... but other problems are rising. R&R please, rated for safety. _

_A Peak into the Drama..._

_"You are being warned. Medling with the Warrior Code will do you no good. Jadepaw, please be good, ok?" -Shrewpaw_

_"What happens when your best friend ignores you because of what another cat did? How do you think I feel now?" -Stonepaw_

_"Jadepaw, remember, StarClan will always be with you. You may have heard that before, but it's true. Trust them." -Basilfur_

_"If I trust what StarClan has told me... Then I'm believing that half my Clan will die in a moon. No! I will not believe StarClan when they talk insane! I will rebel against them! I _will _make things different! I will change the way of all the Clans!" -Jadepaw _

Prolouge: A Small Problem

A small kit raised her head and her tiny wet black nose to taste the air around her. She was a beautiful kit with a short white pelt and unique black markings on her paws, ears, face, and tail. She also had the prettiest eyes; they were jade-green.

"Mother," murmured the small kit, her voice cracked with grief. "A-are you sure Father will not come back to see us? Has... has he forgotten about me, Stonekit, Dark-kit, and Mythkit? Will he come back?"

Another cat came into view, the darkness making her face seem even more illuminative. She had a black pelt and amber eyes. She also had an amber-brown mask across her face like her daughter had a black mask.

She smiled sadly at her daughter and sighed. Twisting her tail into a more confortable position by enlcosing her kit into the depths of her black tail, she breathed, "Your father was an amazing cat, just with the wrong idea of how to be a warrior." She glanced her amber eyes over to the queen beside her who was nursing three kits. Only when the queen gave a small, enoucraging nod to the black she-cat continue. "Your father was a great cat, Jadekit. He just decided to look at life differntly than most cats."

"He was evil..." finished Jadekit, her black mask almost concealing her feelings of grief and disappointment. She wanted a normal father like all the other kits. She wanted to fit in without her looks. Most of all, she didn't want to be judged. She was all against judgement. She was just that kind of cat. "Cats with stars across their pelts have come to me and told me not to go looking for my father. They tell me only to wait until the time is right to get any information about him." She swallowed, her voice especially uneven when she saw th amazment on her mother's face. "They told me that I should be my own cat. And they a-also s-said about a h-hard future... Mother, I think someone is going to die. I can feel it. The starry cats told me."

Jadekit's voice was more a wail now and her mother had to urge her to quiet down or risk waking her siblings and the other queen's kits. Her mother soothed her with rithimic strokes and told her to calm down.

"Ambermask, can I speak to you a moment?" A shaggy dark gray tom was standing in the entrance to the nursery, a dark black she-cat at him side. The she-cat had her head held high and unafraid.

"Wolfstrike..." Ambermask, the black queen, almost yowled. She looked absolutly terrified by the sight of the she-cat beside him. "W-who is she?"

The gray tom raised his head proudly and Jadekit sensed pride and jealousy and sadness and anger all in the tom's simle gesture. Was he upset at her mother? "She is my new mate," he annouced clearly. "She was formally a rogue but Rainstar has agreed to let her stay with us. Her warrior name is Battleheart but she was formally known as Battle."

"Spottedstar would have _never _made such an unworthy decision such as that!" snapped the queen beside Ambermask with grief and fury in her voice as she curled around her three kits. "If he was still alive, he would make sure she was approved by ThunderClan!"  
Jadekit bowed her head at the mention of Spottedstar. The former ThunderClan leader had died of a sickness just after Jadekit had been born. She heard stories about him and knew that the queen that shared the nursery with her and her mother was Eaglefur, Spottedstar's former mate. Eaglefur's wounds had clearly not yet healed.

"I agree," answered Ambermask coldly, and Jadekit silently cheered her mother on. Something was a motive for her mother to act so coldly towards Wolfstrike and Jadekit thought she felt it was necessary. "Now, Wolfstrike, would you and your _mate _please leave? I'm trying to make sure _my _kits get some rest."

Wolfstrike glared at Ambermask for a split second longer until he whipped around and departed from the nursery, Battleheart on his heels looking worried. Jadekit was respectful enough not to ask her mother what was going on even though she desperatly wanted to know.

"Jadekit, you'll understand later," sighed Ambermask. She bundled up all four of her kits including Jadekit with squeals of protests. One all her kits were settled, she closed her eyes.

But Jadekit stay awake and thought. Why was her mother acting so strange lately? Jadekit shook her head. She was reluctant to wake one of her siblings; none of them understood her. Stonekit was too obessessed with her looks and reputation while Dark-kit wouldn't talk to any kit. Mythkit was the kit she could talk to most but altogether he seemed almost _younger _than her.

The only cat she could really confine was Adderkit or Frostkit, the two older toms in the nursery. At least they understood her more than the others. But still... not as much as she would like. Dreaming of StarClan was hard for her when she had nobody to tell. She was only a kit, so why did StarClan bother with her? She hadn't a clue.

"Jadekit, is something wrong?" A voice came from the white and black-marked she-cat's left ear. She sighed, closed her eyes, and turned towards the voice, then opening them. Frostkit was beside her, his white-and-red tortoiseshell pelt pressed against the nursery wall. Jadekit's heart fluttered with warmness at her friend. He understood.

"Yes," she murmured and she rose to her paws and let her friend lead her outside the nursery to gaze at the stars, something they did commonly. "StarClan is wrong."

Frostkit said nothing as he gazed at the stars with Jadekit. Jadekit felt her heart twist whenever she saw Frostkit look at the sky. He always had that sad look on his face from when he found out his mother had died right after he was born.

"Things happen for a reason," Frostkit breathed, his voice caught, his eyes glassy. He was the oldest kit in the nursery with no mother and a non-connective father. Jadekit's heart tore.

"Frostkit, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she pressed her pelt against his. She felt him shiver and she did so as well. His pelt was warm and welcoming and his heart was closed to most but open to her.

She wanted to give him a chance to live.

The only problem with that was that her destiny was set for the life as a medicine cat. That meant she couldn't take on and mate. She couldn't be very close with Frostkit.

She was unable to give him the undying love that he _needed_.

But she wanted to. And Jadekit knew she would have to find a way whether StarClan approved or not.

Frostkit needed a chance to breath again.


	2. The Basics You Need to Know in Life

Chapter One: The Basics You Need to Know in Life

"Jadekit, you have reached your sixth moon," called a vibrantly colored silver she-cat from atop a hard rocky ledge. "It is time you become an apprentice. From this moment on, you shall be known as Jadepaw. Softwing, as our medicine cat of ThunderClan, I know Jadepaw will be in good paws and under good eyes. You will mentor Jadepaw."

Jadepaw's beautiful jade-green eyes twinkled with pride as she touched her dark black nose to her mentor's soft pink nose. Softwing was an amazing cat; Jadepaw looked up to her in so, so many ways.

Jadepaw quickly returned to the side of the hollow where the moss grew with Softwing and focused her attention on her siblings who were now being apprenticed as well as Frostkit. She smiled softly when she saw her friend steal a precious glance at her. She read happiness in his gaze- it was pure. But there was something holding him back as well- uncertainly and some sort of grief.

"Stonekit, Dark-kit, Mythkit, and Frostkit," called Rainstar, her light blue eyes shining upon her Clan. "You four all have reached your sixth moon as well. But your future is not the same as Jadepaw's... you are warrior apprentices. Stonekit," Rainstar glanced down at the kits, "I shall mentor you. Stonekit, from this moment forth, you shall be known only as Stonepaw."

Jadepaw's eyes narrowed as her cocky sister sauntered her way over to where her leader and new mentor stood. Flashing Jadepaw a look of confidence, Stonepaw touched noses with Rainstar before settling down beside the HighLedge.

"Dark-kit, you will be known as Darkpaw and your mentor will be Battleheart, our newest member," Rainstar called and Jadepaw watched her brother happily. "Mythkit, you shall be known as Mythpaw and your mentor will be Cloverface." Jadepaw smiled brightly again as her young brother touched noses with the kind tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. "And Frostkit. StarClan knows your pain. Your mother was a brave and loyal warrior, stronger and more coragious than most. Frostkit, you shall be known as Frostpaw with the honor of your Clan. You mentor will be... Wolfstrike."

The white-and-black-marked she-cat watched intently as her friend went to touch noses with the mysterious but good-humored gray tom. Jadepaw shivered. Something in Wolfstrike's eyes were not as they should have been.

"And we will continue with warrior ceremonies for Tigerpaw, Tabbypaw, and Thistlepaw," Rainstar announced, proudly signaling to the three siblings and their mentors.

But Jadepaw didn't want to sit still and pay attention to the ceremonies like she should have. She wanted to talk with Frostpaw or learn from her mentor right away. After the first ceremony where Tigerpaw became Tigerface, Jadepaw was completely distracted. She fell into a deep trance. She had another vision of the cats with stars in her pelt. But they were different than before. Their soothing breaths and their calm words made Jadepaw relax. They seemed to whisper about how she would have a challenging future, guided by Softwing-

"Jaaaadepaaaw?" The new apprenticed snapped back into focus. Softwing was standing on her paws infront of her with a concerned look on her young frail-looking face. "Are you ok? You should be congradulating Tigerface, Tabbyfur, and Thistlepelt."

Jadepaw shook her head and sighed. "Yes, I did- I mean will... I'm just... shock..." Mumbling nonsense to herself, Jadepaw shook her whole pelt this time and held her head high as she trotted over to congratulate the new warriors. Shyly but authoritively (she _was _medicine cat apprentice) she nodded in happiness to each cat. Tigerface smiled thankfully at her while Tabbyfur gazed at her evenly and Thistlepelt grunted his thanks.

"Hey, Jadepaw," called the smooth voice of Softwing, her tail beckoning Jadepaw over. "Let's go to my den. We're going to review the basic concepts before I take you the full route of the territory."

Jadepaw's tail shot up and she immediantly made a quick dash for Softwing's den- now partly hers as well. She tried to ignore the fact that Frostpaw was sitting with his head down and his mentor, Wolfstrike, beside him. Frostpaw's body went through a small spasm and Jadepaw waited briefly to make sure he was alright. And when he raised his head, Jadepaw admired the fierce sadness and pride that raged through his eyes; at that moment she knew how hard it was for Frostpaw. Frostpaw was the kind of cat who _needed _a mother. And it didn't help that his mother was one of the most respected cats in the Clan. No, the forest.

"Frostpaw," breathed Jadepaw and she hesitated before she saw Wolfstrike lay a tail on Frostpaw's shoulder and guide him out of camp. _Focus, Jadepaw!_ Jadepaw snapped to herself. _Frostpaw will be fine. He's a strong cat. You know that especially... but he needs help! No. Yes! No! YES! NO! YE-_

_"_Are you _coming_, Jadepaw?" called Softwing a little impatiently. Jadepaw looked up and nodded, rushing over to her mentor with more motivation than before.

Once Jadepaw met Softwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat guided her into her den. Jadepaw gasped, her white pelt ilumminating the the darkness of the cave. Her jade-green eyes blinked, ajusting to the light. Herbs of every sort were stacked against the wall making the smell of the den almost overpowering, but sweet and calm.

"This..." began Softwing with a voice as soft as her name. "Is my den. It was Dawnpool's and Flowercloud's and Jadewhisper's... Yes, Jadepaw. Did you know you were named after a legendary ThunderClan medicine cat?" Jadepaw blinked and shook her head wonderously. "Well, you were. Your sister was named after Ambermask's father, Stone. Darkpaw was named after Darkstar, an amazing but ambitious ShadowClan leader. And Mythkit is a new name... c-chosen by StarClan. StarClan indeed did send a sign to your mother for Mythkit's name."

Softwing smiled gently when she saw the wonder in Jadepaw's eyes. She let her apprentice explore the den a little more before she began on the herbs and such.

"Ok," Softwing mewed, nodding for Jadepaw to sit beside her. The pretty ThunderClan medicine pulled her tail around her paws and Jadepaw did the same. "First off, I think you are pretty sure you want to be a medicine cat apprentice. No objections?" Jadepaw shook her head bravely. "Good. Then, as you know, a medicine cat is the cat of the Clan who is responsible for his or her Clanmates. He or she must be there at all times." Her apprentice nodded, eyes crisp and full of excitement. "The medicine cat will _never _be able to take on a mate." Jadepaw clearly understood what this meant. She nodded and briefly thought of Frostpaw but dismissed the thought immediantly. Or so she thought. Softwing sighed. "Jadepaw, my mentor did not understand that. Dawnpool took on a mate. She had two kits. They both died." Fear sparked in Jadepaw's eyes and Softwing bowed her head. "I think you can trust me. After what happened, I will never look at a medicine cat with another warrior of the opposite gender again. I'm sorry..."

Jadepaw murmured something and her eyes clouded. The cats with stars in their pelts returned and they seemed to murmur 'listen, listen to her' to Jadepaw this time. Jadepaw's eyes snapped back and she stared at the unmoving Softwing.

"Anyways," mewed Softwing after one more moment. "There are a few herbs I would like to show you- oh!" Softwing glanced at the entrance to the den and saw Rainstar standing there. "Rainstar, isn't half moon tomorrow?"

Rainstar slowly nodded. "I was coming to remind you."

Softwing nodded graciously. "Thank you, I was already planning tomorrow with my new apprentice but now I have a change of plans. She will come with me to recieve her real medicine cat apprentice name and to meet the other medicine cats. Hmm, you will meet Sagepaw and Speckledpaw. They are two wonderfully nice cats... Is that all, Rainstar?"

Rainstar murmured something else quietly and then said clearly, "Softwing, Eaglefur still doesn't believe Spottedstar is gone. She's taking me being leader terrible. Can you ask Spottedstar to get permission to visit Eaglefur? I... I need all the support from the older, more experianced warriors."

"You'll be fine," purred Softwing sympathetically as she touched the tip of her tail to Rainstar's back. "I can ask but there is no promising answer. Sometimes you'll just have to work it out on your own. You might try to visit her and her kits each day."

Rainstar nodded but she still looked a little uncertain before whispering, "Hey, umm, Softwing... Can leaders have kits?"

Jadepaw blinked and she saw Softwing bite her lip and shake her head sadly. Rainstar looked uncormfotable and nodded. She breath-whispered, "Falcontail..." and the continued in her normal voice. "It's ok. I mean, it's not like I'm expecting kits. It's fine. I was just... just..."

She turned her head and then nodded and padded out of the medicine cat's den. Jadepaw narrowed her eyes. What if Falcontail was considering taking on another mate if Rainstar was unable to kit? Jadepaw sighed... Clanmate drama.

"Anyways," Softwing mewed quietly. "Let me go check on Rainstar. Jadepaw... you can just go to the apprentices' den and find an apprentice to show you around camp or do something. Or visit your mother... I don't care, I'm sorry. I'll fine you when I'm done. Don't leave camp."

She disappeared and Jadepaw wasn't the least bit disappointed. This was what she wanted to do. This was how she would be when she got older. She decided she would go see her mother if she had not left camp.

Trotting out into the warm, sun-kissed earth, Jadepaw looked around and soon spotted her mother by the fresh-kill pile, pelt bristling at Wolfstrike. Jadepaw crept closer, hoping not to disturb her mother.

"I loved him, Wolfstrike!" Ambermask spat, her pelt shaking. "I know what he did was wrong... he threw away a perfectly good life. I disagree with what he did but I loved him! I did, I did... and then he forgot me... he left me..."

"You would have gone _with _him if he had asked you?" Wolfstrike raged, his voice containing anger and disbelief and something else. The starry cats returned in Jadepaw's eyes and they murmured 'he still loves her... he does... he's sad... jealous... angry... confused...'

Jadepaw shook her head and watched her mother for a fiery comeback. But her mother looked stricken.

"I..." began Ambermask quietly. Then she raised her head. "He told me some things that no other tom had the courage to tell me."

"Only because he didn't mean it!" snapped Wolfstrike as he stumbled a bit.

"He did," Ambermask breathed, blinking furiously to contain herself. "He cares! He'll come back for me one day! And I'll be waiting... forever, I know he cares."

"He joined your father, Ambermask, he's evil," snapped Wolfstrike. He flicked his tail across the camp. "Let it go! It's still against the code..."

Ambermask opened her mouth to say something but then whipped around and stormed out of camp. Jadepaw couldn't help notice that Wolfstrike looked ashamed if not sad. He deserved it though. His mother didn't need those things said to her now.

"Hey, Jadepaw." The new white apprentice turned to see Shrewpaw, an older apprentice, bounding over towards her. She smiled and greeted him. "I was wondering... Frostpaw said he wanted to see you... but we can't find him anywhere... Battleheart is telling Rainstar right now... Can you help us look?"

Jadepaw nodded and sighed inwardly before mewing, "Look, I know where he is. Let me fetch him, Shrewpaw. Don't tell any cat I've gone."

"But-"

"Thanks, Shrewpaw. It means a lot."

And with that Jadepaw set off to find Frostpaw. But it wasn't going to be hard. She knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. He was watching his mother from the stars at a place that Eaglefur and Ambermask used to take them when they were young.

He was at the clearing ontop of a high rock that seemed to touch the stars. Most cats didn't know where it was except for herself, her littermates, and the queens who took their kits there.

Jadepaw half expected him to be waiting for her.

Jadepaw traveled far into the forest until she came upon the moonshadowed clearing where the undergrowth grew too high and the rock was hidden behind a forest of trees. Carefully, she placed her paws one after another and climbed to the top. It was like she was trying to rescue Frostpaw from a twoleg nest.

He needed rescued now.

"Frostpaw...?" Jadepaw called out quietly, her voice soft and sweet. She heard a ripple in the bushes beside her and she jumped back, fur prickling. "Frostpaw?"

Curious, Jadepaw pushed back her fear and continued up the rocky path to the top of the stone. And she saw him there. His tail was curled around his paws and he was gazing at the stars with eyes round with sadness, pride, curiousity, and more. He didn't look sad. Jadepaw wasn't afraid to see that he was speaking to the stars as if they could hear him. _No_, they could hear him.

"Frostclaw... can I speak with her now, Dawnpool?" Frostpaw waited a moment before he nodded and announced clearly, "Yes, I am alone, but I wish to speak with my mother." Jadepaw gasped silently. Was he really talking with StarClan? She strained to hear. "Mother, thanks for coming." Jadepaw tensed. "Yes, we're all apprentices now. Adderkit and Wrenkit are still in the nursery... Yes, Ambermask is doing well after Venom. Actually, not so well with Wolfstrike... Jadepaw's medicine cat apprentice... I know, suties her well, doesn't it?... Yeah, Rainstar's mentoring Stonepaw... Jadepaw? I know. She's my friend. I'm not careless." Cocking her head to one side, the small black-marked apprentice stood still. "I will, Mother. Thanks for coming. I'll try to come. Yeah, I know cats who can cover for me... Maybe after Gatherings... Not, I haven't been to my first one yet. Maybe soon... I'll behave. Ok, love you... Bye, Mother."

Jadepaw fidgeted with nervousness. What if Frostpaw found her? She deicided she'd have to show herself.

"Frostpaw," Jadepaw whispered as she rose from where she had been crouching. "Was... was that really Frostclaw?"

Two piercing amber eyes laid upon Jadepaw's pelt. Frostpaw looked mildly surprised but not mad. He paused before his answer came slipping out, "Yes, it was, Jadepaw." Jadepaw noticed Frostpaw's blank stare and she slowly padded over to him and wound her body against his.

"Jadepaw, no." Frostpaw's voice was brittle. "You're a medicine cat apprentice. You can't... we..."

"I never said," Jadepaw corrected lightly as she pulled away. "It's just... you seem so tense, lonely all the time... when we were kits... sometime then too."

"I enjoy my independence," Frostpaw mewed cooly, his voice level as he took a few paces back from Jadepaw and her pounding heart. "And I enjoy following the code we are being taught."

"But-"

"Jadepaw, it's hard and complicated even for you," sighed Frostpaw, his eyes mellowing now. He shifted his weight from paw to paw but not in a nervous way. "I just think we should stary apart for a little while." He flicked his tail across Jadepaw's stunned face.

The medicine cat apprentice nodded blankly and watched as Frostpaw turned to leave.

**Ok, ok... so it was short. But that's how prolouges are... mmright? Gah. Ok, moving on, don't think Jadekit is '**_**in love**_**' with Frostkit... cackles yet. She merely wants to be there for him when he needs her but she can't because she knows her destiny is of a medicine cat. **

**And if you didn't notice, at the end of the prolouge, it's really not suppose to be in her mind... well, it's confusing, I hope you get it! It's just like the errm narrator person speaking I guess. So... yeah? Yeah? Yeah.**

**I'm praying this story will be better than my one before and I'm not going to update as often but most likely often with longer chapters. **

**If you don't want to read my old story (with I recommend you probably don't want to... but...) here are some family ties and updates. (DONT read if you want to try out my first story.)**

**Ambermask x Venom/pelt Jadekit, Stonekit, Mythkit, and Dark-kit**

**Ambermask fell in love with the evil ShadowClan warrior Venompelt. He soon became evil and betrayed her and his Clan, joining the rogues with Ambermask's evil father, Stone. **

**Ambermask then had the kits of Venom/pelt... That's where Jadekit, Stonekit, Dark-kit, and Mythkit come into play. 'Kay?**

**That's really all I can say now. The rest will come up easily and later. Oh, yeah, and if you're made about the whole Wolfstrike x Battleheart or me killing off Spottedstar than... well, maybe you just need to read this to find out what will happen with dear Eaglefur (without Spottedstar) and Wolfstrike (with a new mate even though he still loves Ambermask. He just doesn't want to forgive her for what she did with Venom/pelt... yet??) And will Eclipse and Venom finally get together?**

**And also, Ambermask loves Wolfstrike as much as he loves her. Tensions will grow when Ambermask starts seeing Wolfstrike behind her kits and Battleheart's back. Read more to fine out. )**


	3. Who Does She Think She Is?

Chapter Two: Who Does She Think She Is?

**POV: Jadepaw's Sister;; Stonepaw**

Stonepaw raised her dark gray face and blinked in the sunlight. Her dark black specked pelt shivered as she supressed a shiver. It was her second sunrise as an apprentice. And today was the Gathering! Though she doubted any of her siblings would go, she _knew _ she would. Afterall, who was the better apprentice? She had even matched over-confident Shrewpaw's steps extactly the past training session. She would show _him_ again today.

"C'mon, Stonepaw, we've got training again before the Gathering," yawned Shrewpaw who was in the nest across from Stonepaw. He blinked his amber eyes twice and then jumped up, giving his dark coat a few swift licks. "Coming?"

Stonepaw nodded with little notice. Shrewpaw, she knew, kind of liked her but she didn't feel anything for that piece of annoying mousebrain. Right now it was training or not.

"Let's go," grunted Stonepaw as she too rose to her paws and padded out of the apprentices' den after Shrewpaw. She noticed that Darkpaw was gone as well as Mythpaw. Jadepaw... she didn't care about her sister right now. Sometimes Jadepaw got to be too much. And right now was one of those times.

Following Shrewpaw, Stonepaw took her time to scan camp for signs of either of her brothers. Darkpaw was coming back from a patrol with his mentor and Redscar; Battleheart looked proud that she had an apprentice and Darkpaw looked happy she was his mentor.

Snorting, Stonepaw whirled around to find Mythpaw crouched beside the medicine cats' den. He was holding out a long, lanky limb that seemed to be twisted. Stonepaw, shocked, followed Shrewpaw over to where Softwing and Jadepaw hovered over her brother. She could just hear Softwing murmur, "Mythpaw, running top speed in the forest isn't a good thing, especially in the undergrowth. Only WindClan runs freely across the moors!" Stonepaw narrowed her eyes; she could that as a joke but there was overwhelming unsureness in the ThunderClan medicine cats' voice.

"Mythpaw, we're going to wrap your paw in comfrey," mewed Jadepaw as she appeared with a muzzle full of herb. She patted it down beside her mentor and her eyes glowed. "Softwing, anything else?" When the medicine cat shook her head, Jadepaw noticed Shrewpaw and Stonepaw. Her eyes flickered briefly in amusement before Stonepaw sent her a look of vicious venom. "Hey, Stonepaw, Shrewpaw," she, instead, mewed casually. "What are you two up to?"

"Training," Shrewpaw mewed evenly. Stonepaw knew he must have sensed her unwelcoming voice earlier. "Then maybe the Gathering. You?"

Jadepaw echoed a _mrrow_ a amsuement from her mentor. "Who told you it was a Gathering? Look at the moon! It's a _medicine cat's_ time to travel to the MoonPool."

Shrewpaw blinked and smiled before turning to Stonepaw. "You must have gotten your days mixed up."

"Did not!" spat Stonepaw as she whipped around, her pelt fluffing in embarrassment. Shaking out her fur, Shrewpaw joined her at the front of the line with both their mentors. Rainstar's eyes were flitting with amusement like Jadepaw's and Larkwing's eyes were calm as he stared

"Sorry for my sister's behavior," murmured Mythpaw where his pale pelt and frail body were half hidden by Jadepaw's pile of herbs. This made Stonepaw want to crack out a claw at her brother and slash out at his face. She held back only because Shrewpaw's tail flicked across her pelt warningly.

"Let's hurry!" exclaimed Stonepaw in a half-hearted voice. Her dark gray pelt was still flushed but she kept on ahead. Her three companions set out of the ThunderClan hollow with her. Stonepaw didn't even notice her mother slip past her and her patrol. Obviously Larkwing spotted something because he passed a knowing look over to Rainstar. The young gray apprentice just huffed and pushed ahead. The beautiful trees were glistening with color and flowers blossomed here and there. Fres scents littered the air when she tried to detect the border. Stonepaw glanced back and saw she was almost at the hollow already. She let out a small sigh and tumbled into the clearing after making a sharp turn around a rock. Giving her pelt a few confident licks, she returned to Larkwing's penitrating stare and Rainstar's fierce claws.

"Ok, Stonepaw," mewed Rainstar briskly, her voice bright with the morning sun. "Larkwing and I want you to work on a move where you use your tail to distract your opponent." Stonepaw's eyes must have faltered because Rainstar laughed. "It's a new move and it works better on apprentices in other Clans. What you do is you take your tail and wave it..."

Stonepaw's view faded from her as she watched a butterfly disappear among the horizen. A cat with an amazing starry pelt was a few steps above her.

"You are not permitted here!" came a yowl from Stonepaw's left side. "Get away!"

And all was left blacker than black.

---------

_**POV: Jadepaw**_

"Oh, gosh!" Jadepaw exclaimed as Larkwing returned to camp with Stonepaw in his jaws. She was mumbling fiercly in an inaduible lanuage. Softwing's eyes got bright with suprise but Jadepaw noticed suspiciously that she covered the suprise up. Could she maybe _understand_ Stonepaw's language? Jadepaw shook her head and went to make a nest beside Mythpaw. Her heart beat fast. Already she had her brother and sister in the medicine cats' den. How long before she or Darkpaw got hurt? Was it always like this as a medicine cat? Was StarClan involved? The small black-marked she-cat fumbled with some bracken as she shaped the nest quickly. Her breath was tight but she forced herself to remain calm.

Stonepaw's limp form was placed in the center of the nest Jadepaw had managed to construct. Her sister's blue eyes opened feebly and Jadepaw read pure terror in them.

"S-Softwing?" Jadepaw mewed with panic in her voice.

"Jadepaw..." came Softwing's quiet whisper. "I know what is wrong and your sister will need to struggle through it. No herbs can help." When Softwing saw wonder in Jadepaw's eyes, she sighed. "Jadepaw, you will learn. Flowercloud was the discoverer of this. Hopefully some cat will end it."

"Was Flowercloud a brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes?" Jadepaw asked quietly, her claws digging into the ground with anticipation.

"Yes..." Softwing mewed. She seemed to be staring into the distance. "Often she visits me instead of Dawnpool." Softwing's eyes became sad and ashamed. "Dawnpool did not like me. She thought I betrayed her from the beginning when I found out about her forbidden mate... Oh, in StarClan she speaks not a word to me. I want her to forgive me someday. We'll meet in StarClan but that is a matter of time." Softwing blinked back to Jadepaw. "I suppose you have seen her, though not talked with her."

Jadepaw nodded. "I've seen many cats but only talked to two. Flowercould... I see her often with a dark brown she-cat." _Dawnpool_, realized Jadepaw when she saw sadness in her mentor's eyes. "And they are sometimes- rarely- accompanied by a black-and-white tom... Jadewhisker? But he is usually with a pretty tortoiseshell."

"Yes, that is Jadewhisker beside his mentor, Thymestripe," concluded Softwing sadly. She watched Stonepaw with a look of wonder. "You must think it's a little strange to be reminded of your ancestors but they grow to be your closest of friends."

"I already can understand that." Jadepaw's voice was quiet as she watched her sister struggle in the nest before her. Sincerily, Jadepaw placed her muzzle next to Stonepaw's. Suddenly her sister blinked and Jadepaw gasped. Stonepaw's eyes were glazed with fear as she stared at her sister.

"Jadepaw..." Stonepaw panted, her voice brittle. "I can't get away from it."

"Sister, you are stronger than you think," Jadepaw assured. She rested her trembling tail by her sister's side. Slowly Stonepaw closed her eyes and feel into a sleep. Jadepaw's green eyes blinked in astonishment. She glanced up at Softwing who was nodding thoughtfully.

"Can we leave now for the Moonpool?" asked Jadepaw suddenly. When Softwing sighed and nodded, Jadepaw touched her muzzle to Stonepaw and then to Mythpaw. Mythpaw gave his sister a long look, his agile legs twisted into his side. Then he smiled at her encouragingly and she gave him a smile back. Sighing, she followed Softwing out of the sheltered den and out into the open. Frostpaw was not far off from Shrewpaw and they were both giving each other suspicious stares. Jadepaw rolled her eyes and nodded to Frostpaw when he caught her eye. He hesitantly stared back, an unreadible look in his eyes. He gave the sky a glance and Jadepaw bristled and stalked away. Something about that cat made her upset. She had tried to help.

"Come, Jadepaw," mewed Softwing. She was a few paces ahead of her apprentice and Jadepaw ran to catch up. "We will be meeting up with Wildflower of WindClan. She is an older cat though she has no apprentice now." Jadepaw nodded, a little disappointed she would have to wait to meet Sagepaw and Speckledpaw.

After a good while of walking and avoiding the temptation of prey, Jadepaw spotted a creamy tabby in the distance. She flattened her ears nervously and followed closer behind Softwing. Wildflower ended up not to be as friendly as she expected.

"Hello," mewed Wildflower almost stiffly. She paid no attention to Jadepaw. Jadepaw stared as all that Softwing did was nod back. The three carried on.

"Up here we will meet Littleberry and her apprentice Sagepaw who is more your age," continued Softwing, her soft pelt fluttering in the wind. Sure enough, Jade realized, was a tortoiseshell tom obviously older than her but more her age. He was handsome and had a wonderful dappled pelt. Jadepaw's insides tingled; she could not help feel a bit excited in the presence of this Sagepaw. (A/N: Don't flame me for this... it's called a crush on somebody you just meet because of their looks.) Behind the tortoiseshell was a tabby she-cat with calm eyes and white paws. She looked very nice for a ShadowClan cat.

"Hello, Softwing," mewed Sagepaw, dipping his head respectfully. He turned to Wildflower. "Greetings, Wildflower." Both she-cats returned the respectful nod as Littleberry came up. All the cats except Jadepaw exchaned a few more words of greeting.

"It is custom for me to announce you when we reach the Moonpool," Softwing murmured, assuring Jadepaw. Jadepaw nodded but couldn't help cast a pleading glance at Sagepaw. She was sure he caught it because he walked just a bit slower so that they could talk.

"Hey, Jadepaw," he mewed without any real tone in his voice. Still his eyes were beautiful and they flowed heavenly.

"Hello, Sagepaw," Jadepaw answered, a bit disappointed in herself for keeping her mind off of medicine cat business. She shook her pelt and looked a bit closer.

Suddenly the tom swerved closer to her and whispered-hissed, "Your father was Venompelt, right?" She nodded, half scared, half curious. "Oh. Well, then... you may need to know this. So was my father." His teeth bared. "Venom took Ambermask only as a mate for unknown reasons of his selfish mind... I loath both our father and my mother."

Jadepaw's heart skip a few beats. Sagepaw was her _half brother_ and he hated his father and mother. Jadepaw cocked her head to one side. Did she have any reason to be mad at her mother for what she did?

"Oh, th-that's new," stumbled Jadepaw and she was relived to see Sagepaw's sympathetic look.

"Yeah, now, Jadepaw, as my half-sister, I need to trust you..." he mewed hesitantly and once Jadepaw kept her calm gaze, he continued in a low voice. "The RiverClan apprentice, Speckledpaw... well, we both are in sort of a dilemma. You'll understand later." And with that Sagepaw disappeared over to where two other cats with glossy pelts were appearing.

"This is Hailpelt and Speckledpaw," Softwing instructed quietly and Jadepaw followed her mentor's gaze to the older tom and a younger she-cat. The tom had a black pelt with ominous set blue eyes while the speckled gray she-cat's eyes were lively and her gaze even.

Jadepaw met Speckledpaw's eyes and saw that the tiny she-cat looked confused to see her if not troubled. Jadepaw looked away as the group of cats continued. She caught parts of the conversations but didn't join any.

"...golden rod will do its trick," Sagepaw murmured sympathetically to Speckledpaw. "Your sister will be fine..."

"Thanks," choked Speckledpaw, her eyes a little worried. Sagepaw rested his muzzle against Speckledpaw and Jadepaw cocked her head. Speckledpaw gave her head a small shake and removed Sagepaw's muzzle pointing at Hailpelt and Littleberry. Jadepaw understood; they were in a relationship. She felt a little confusion; medicine cats _couldn't_.

Jadepaw started to listen to Wildflower. "... well, Hailpelt, have we'll see what StarClan has to say. It couldn't all be bad. I'm sure that Weepingpaw is just having a hard time and nothing is wrong."

"I hope," the black tom murmured.

"And here we are," Softwing breathed as she lead her apprentice up the steep trail to the shining pool. And was it amazing. Jadepaw took it all in; the soft pawprints, the whispers, the ghostly figures, the pool itself...

As Softwing welcomed her to StarClan, she gently raised her head to the stars.

"Jadepaw, Jadepaw..." the voices whispered. They sounded like the starry cats she heard when she was a kit. She shook her head and the chanting was replaced by her fellow medicine cats, louder and clearer. She smiled, her heart lifting at the thought of being welcomed into the bond between StarClan.

"Now your first time communicating with them..." Softwing instructed Jadepaw as she lay beside her apprentice and let Jadepaw dip her muzzle into the glowing water. Jadepaw did as she was told and soon began to feel drowsy. When she awoke, she saw a black-and-white tom before her.

"Jadewhisker!" she exclaimed. But the tom did not respond. Instead he mewed in a heavy voice...

_"She will come and bring together the strength to heal the illness that physically visible. She will fight the power of the stars for what is right and she will succeed."_

Jadewhisker gave Jadepaw one last look before he walked past her and disappeared out of sight into the darkness of the stars leaving Jadepaw alone with a prophecy that she could not predict.


	4. Passing Time, Two Daughters

Chapter Three: Passing Time, Two Daughters, and the Voice

_Thanks so much for these reviews. It means a lot for this story and it gets me motivated to write. Anyways, the prophecy so far is:_

_"She will come and bring together the strength to heal the illness that __is not physically__ visible. She will fight the power of the stars for what is right and she will succeed."_

_and that's about it. Umm, a small family tree is:_

_Venom x Amber Stonepaw, Mythpaw, Darkpaw, and Jadepaw_

_Venom x Dawn(sky) Sage, Thyme_

_and it might even get a little more confusing once the real action happens. Thanks again!_

**POV: Jadepaw**

Jadepaw supressed a shiver as Frostpaw walked past her with Shrewpaw for the third time today. The two toms were talking easily together though she couldn't hear about what. Shrewpaw looked a little nervous as Stonepaw sauntered past him; Stonepaw came to the medicine cats' den now with regular versions of theses dreams that she wouldn't speak of. Apparently Softwing knew, but she still yet wouldn't share what they were with Jadepaw.

Meanwhile, Jadepaw was sorting through some herbs that Softwing had collected. In one pile was marigold and in the other was juniper. She was now working on watermint which Mythpaw had found for them. She sighed; Mythpaw just wasn't the same Mythpaw. Well, he had never been the Mythpaw Jadepaw knew he was.

"Jadepaw, can I have a word with you?" The white she-cat looked up to see Wolfstrike above her. She narrowed her eyes; Wolfstrike was the cat that caused her mother so much emotional pain. Ambermask once had been drawn to the point where she had even came to the medicine cats' den and asked for herbs.

"Why?" Jadepaw mewed, bitterness in her voice. It tasted weird to speak harsh words to a cat like Wolfstrike. She met the tom's eyes again and saw he had his head tilted to one side. The white apprentice couldn't help but give in with a sigh and follow Wolfstrike a ways over into the ferns.

Once settled, Wolfstrike turned to look at Jadepaw. For awhile all he did was stare into her jade-green eyes... And she flicked her tail impatiently. "This is about..." began Wolfstrike hesitantly. "Ambermask." Jadepaw recoiled and Wolfstrike shook his head.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." Jadepaw's suggestion was unusually high. What did he want to know about her mother? And questions like that started to bring panic. When Wolfstrike nodded and Jadepaw followed him, she almost immediantly regretted saying it.

So she followed the shaggy gray tom and was suprised where he lead her. He lead her close to a large Twoleg nest but his thoughts remained on Ambermask apparently.

"I need to know..." Wolfstrike began, his voice strained. "Does Ambermask... ever... has she ever... mentioned me?" Jadepaw narrowed her eyes.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you are her kit."

"Why ask me, not Stonepaw or Mythpaw or Darkpaw? Why not ask Frostpaw?" Jadepaw countered quickly, still unsure what to say. She had to admit, she was stalling.

"Because you are most truthful and you can _understand _your mother and other cats in other ways," Wolfstrike mewed quietly, pain still edging its way into his voice. "Not many cats are like you."

Jadepaw was silent as she listed her choices. Ambermask murmured Wolfstrike's name in her sleep a lot but never conciously to anyone Jadepaw knew of. Ambermask always talked hatefully of Battleheart, Wolfstrike's mate. She could tell the tom that. Or she could refuse to say. Or she could... lie.

"I don't think I should tell you," Jadepaw mewed cooly.

"Doesshestillloveme? Doessheloveme? Didsheeverloveme?" Wolfstrike's questions came out in gasps. His voice was cracked with emotion and he started at Jadepaw with longing in his eyes. Jadepaw couldn't take it any longer as she stared past Wolfstrike.

"She has always loved you, but she hasn't realized it until after my father and the battle because she can see now that she needs you..." Jadepaw's voice was breathless as Wolfstrike's as she stared past the gray tom into the fields and moors of WindClan. What she had told Wolfstrike... was it right? She knew her mother loved him but should she have told him? Probably not... It was something she should have kept to herself.

When Jadepaw looked up, Wolfstrike was gone. Instead of him there were two she-cats... both looked young like kits and they looked afriad. "Huh... I mean, who are you?" Jadepaw mewed suddenly.

"I'm Belle and this is my sister Serene," answered the golden-brown tabby quietly. Her voice was strangly calm for the lost kits. "We cannot find Father." Their voices were strangly accented in a way Jadepaw knew of... where had she heard it?

"Well," began Jadepaw kindly. "I can take you to a place you can stay until your father comes and finds-"

"My daughters!" A realived voice sounded from a short distance off and Jadepaw whipped around to see a handsome silver tom rushing forward. His pelt was a little dusted by it was rippled by relief as his daughters joined him. Jadepaw stood their, astounded. Then the silver tom looked up.

"Who are you?" he mewed. Blinking, he looked around. "Did you find my kits?"

Jadepaw shook her head. "I am Jadepaw, medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan." Might as well formally announce herself... "I found your kits... well, they just kind of appeared infront of me."

"Thank you anyways," mewed the tom. He brushed Serene, the pale gray she-cat's shoulder. "I am Moonlight and as you know these are my daughters Belle and Serene. Their mother snuck them out of her Twoleg's nest before the captured them. Now they live with me out here in the forest."

"That's lovely," Jadepaw murmured. "It means a lot that you would take the kits and even if their mother couldn't... couldn't..." Jadepaw swallowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Wait!" called the small gray she-cat. She scampered over to Jadepaw. "Have you met this cat... I forget her name but she was really pretty. She helped my father out of the river once! Remember, Father? She was black and white..."

"Frostclaw is not among us anymore." Jadepaw's voice was sad but she said nothing more as she turned and walked away from the small kit who was staring after her. Jadepaw's throat started to tighten and her heart swelled for Frostclaw and Frostpaw. Both cats deserved so much more than they had. And she wanted to give it to them but she couldn't bring Frostclaw back into the forest.

---

Jadepaw blinked. She had not told her mentor about Moonlight, Belle, or Serene yet Softwing seemed curious about why Jadepaw wasn't paying much attention.

"Jadepaw!" Softwing snapped for the tenth time. The white apprentice looked around to see her mentor in her face. She flicked her tail irritably but listened all the same. "Look, I need you to start listening more. Now, honey and... mixed makes... good for... kits' throats... fires..." Jadepaw gazed up at the sky and waited until the medicine cat was finished. She knew what honey was for.

"Softwing, do ever want to do something for a reason and you know it's a good reason but you don't know what that reason is?" asked Jadepaw suddenly, probably cutting Softwing off in midsentence. But she couldn' tell."And this is about...?" Softwing mewed in a serious but still severly irritated voice. Jadepaw sighed because she knew that Softwing was having a hard time with her Clan especially with an apprentice now and Stonepaw's illness.

"Something important," Jadepaw answered truly.

"It depends, Jadepaw, it depends with everything and what you can do tonight is gaze at the stars and see if StarClan will answer." And slowly, Softwing walked away leaving Jadepaw alone with the honey solution.

---

Jadepaw slipped away from the medicine cats' den late into the night. Chilling winds swept her coat and she shivered. Would she really get an answer doing what Softwing had suggested? She sighed because it was worth a try.

"StarClan... I need help." Jadepaw's voice rang from the Clan's stone walls. Her heart was pounding in her chest... she wanted an answer now. "I want to know if-"

"Jadepaw!" There was a voice from behind the small white apprentice. Turning curiously, Jadepaw saw Frostpaw in the bare night before her. Jade-green eyes of hers widened and then narrowed. Her heart sped up.

"Look, Frostpaw, this is _medicine cat_ kinda stuff. You aren't involved," snapped Jadepaw harshly, her voice ringing off the walls again. But Frostpaw seemed untouched, unharmed.

"Jadepaw, look I'm _sorry_ for if what I said affected you!" Frostpaw mewed, his blue eyes darkened. "But I was confused. And I take it back." He shifted his paws when Jadepaw said nothing. "Can we please be friends? I mean, you're a medicine cat apprentice but we can still..."

Jadepaw wanted to say yes but something made her snap, "Just leave me alone, Frostpaw!" And she found herself, tail trailing, walking into the medicine cats' den to find some warmth in her nest and to just give up on StarClan and Frostpaw.

---

"Jadepaw, I know you are having trouble sorting things out," Jadewhisker mewed. Beside him was a frail old she-cat; Flowercloud.

"You've asked for help and we are here to see to you," Flowercloud put in.

"But StarClan doesn't control everything," Jadewhisker warned.

"And you know that," added Flowercloud.

Jadepaw sat there with her hear bent in silence. "I just want to help him see the meaning of life. He's confused. He needs help. I want to help him."

"And you can do that without love for him like a mate," Jadewhisker instructed.

"I don't want to be his mate! I'm an apprentice!" Jadepaw mewed, outraged.

The old tom nodded. "I understand. But feelings will grow in the future and you need to be prepared to handle them. Whether you want it or not, you will find yourself and Frostpaw having a connection. StarClan will it for the future to come. And we want a strong future, yes."

Jadepaw shrugged, her eyes resting on Flowercloud who continued, "You have questions about Serene and Softwing, I suppose. All I can tell you is that you and Serene will meet again... and she will not forget you. As for Softwing, things are hard for her as Dawnpool will still not listen to her."

"Be strong, Jadepaw."


	5. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Rainstar- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw

**Deputy:** Redscar- dark red tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Softwing- short-furred white she-cat with calm blue eyes

Jadepaw

**Warriors:**

Falcontail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainpool- slim silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Cloverface- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Mythpaw

Larkwing- red tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Shrewpaw

Ebonyclaw- slim black tom with penitrating blue eyes

Wolfstrike- shaggy gray tom with dark blue eyes

Reflection- silver she-cat, formally rogue

Battleheart- black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Darkpaw

Rosewish- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Thistlepelt- dark tabby tom with a muscular pelt and long claws

Tigerface- dark oranged pelted tabby tom with amber eyes

Tabbyfur- dark red-orange pelted she-cat with light orange streaks and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shrewpaw- small dark brown tom

Jadepaw- simply beautiful white she-cat with delicate black markings around her eyes and exquisite jade-green eyes

Mythpaw- long-limbed small gray tom with blue eyes

Stonepaw- pretty dark gray she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

Darkpaw- thick-furred gray tabby tom with dark spots among his pelt

**Queens:**

Eaglefur- long-furred dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

(Adderkit, Wrenkit, & foster- Frostkit)

Ambermask- black she-cat with a ginger-amber 'mask', glowing amber eyes

**Elders:**

Cleargaze- ginger and white she-cat with a light blue gaze

Whitepelt- long-furred white tomcat with amber eyes

Basilfur- light gray tabby she-cat, ran away and returned, former medicine cat

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** Swiftstar- gray tom

**Deputy:** Quickfoot- black tom with amber eyes

Sorrowfulpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Wildflower- light brown tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes

**Warriors:**

Blueclaw- super-fast blue-gray tom

Peakpaw

Lightstreak- older white tom with yellow-gold streaks

Weedpaw

Firetail- large orange tom with amber eyes and a fluffy tail

Rabbitleg- small calico she-cat with amber eyes

Dottedfur- white she-cat with brown spots, green eyes

Fawnpaw

Gorsespots- white tom with brown spots, blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Tansypaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Sorrowfulpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Fawnpaw- pretty light ginger she-cat with spots of cream

Peakpaw- black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Whiteflower- soft-furred white she-cat

**Elders:**

Diamondgaze- pretty silver tabby she-cat

Brindlefoot- gray-brown tabby she-cat with unusual feet markings

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** Swanstar- beautiful white she-cat with black paws

Daggerpaw

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:** Littleberry- pretty brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Sagepaw

**Warriors:**

Darkthorn- dark brown tom with black stripes and long claws and blue eyes

Oakclaw- brown tabby tom

Miseryscar- old gray tom

Pinepaw

Birdwing- pretty red-brown tabby she-cat

Whisperclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Snakefoot- black tom with white stripes and green eyes

Blackpaw

**Apprentices:**

Pinepaw- dark brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Daggerpaw- dark gray tom with menacing blue eyes

Blackpaw- black she-cat with gray eyes

Sagepaw- dark tortoiseshell tom

Thymepaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

Callingwind- silver she-cat

Dawnsky- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Timberfur- dark brown tom with green eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** Fallingstar- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Cascadewing- silver tom with bright blue eyes

Dockpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Hailpelt- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Speckledpaw

**Warriors:**

Fishjaw- big blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Coldpelt- black tom with gray eyes

Currentfoot- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Weepingpaw

Tidepool- silver tom with handsome blue eyes

Tawnyfur- calico tom with amber eyes

Springpaw

Waterclaw- white-and-gray tom with green eyes

Lillyfur- light gray she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Speckledpaw- light gray she-cat with gray specks

Springpaw- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Weepingpaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Dockpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Reedflower- brown tabby she-cat

Lacefur- white and black she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Bracken- formally a rogue, brown tom with amber eyes

Irispetal- black-and-white she-cat

**ROGUES:**

Serene- pretty light gray she-cat

Belle- pretty light brown tabby with white paws

Moonlight- handsome silver tom

**KITTYPETS:**

Nicole- black she-cat

Racheal- pretty calico she-cat

Victor- orange tabby tom

**PREVIOUS ROUGES: (may show up or not...)**

Stone- battle-scarred gray tom

Angel- white-furred she-cat

Eclipse- white she-cat with silver paws, evil?

Milkweed- dark brown tom with white paws

Owlpaw- brown tom, formally of ShadowClan

Snowflake- pretty white and gray she-cat

Venom- dead or alive? black tom with fierce orange markings

**Family Tree:**

Venompelt x Ambermask... Jadepaw, Mythpaw, Darkpaw, Stonepaw

Venompelt x Dawnsky... Sagepaw, Thymepaw

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight x Snowflake... Serene, Belle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Tripping You Was My Intention

**Chapter Four: Tripping You Was My Intention**

**POV;; Stonepaw**

Stonepaw walked reluctantly behind Shrewpaw as they two headed out for more battle training. These days all she did was train with _him._ It seemed her mentor, Rainstar, could only seem to find comfort in talking to Larkwing. Not that the dark tortoiseshell was a problem, but he tended to get on Stonepaw's nerves. Her skills were already out of StarClan for her age. She could probably be a warrior by now if Rainstar would allow. But the silky, silver furred she-cat had other things on her mind. Spottedstar had left no trace of himself on the face of ThunderClan territory and Eaglefur was saying not more than a word to her new leader. Though Adderkit and Wrenkit were growing strong, Eaglefur seemed to grow weaker and weaker in spirit. Adderkit probably remined the wounded queen so much of his father. Little Adderkit looked just like Spottedstar and acted like him too while his little sister Wrenkit kept more to herself.

The gray apprentice snapped back to Shrewpaw who had stopped ahead and lifted his thin, brown muzzle. There was a spark in his eyes as he turned back towards the patrol and flicked his ears for them to wait. Then he crouched down and with a small and quick pounce, he brought them a blackbird. What skill, Stonepaw had to admit. But she shook her head in dismay. She could have easily done the same thing.

"Well done, Shrewpaw," commented Rainstar as she nodded for the apprentice to bury his kill. "We shall see if the elders want it when we return from training." Shrewpaw nodded seriously and Stonepaw couldn't help but roll her eyes.

The patrol carried on until the faced the training hollow. To Stonepaw suprise, Darkpaw and Battleheart were already there along with Rosewish who was watching from the corner. Stonepaw narrowed her eyes at the group of cats. A rogue, her mysterious brother, and Rosewish, the annoying warrior and Ambermask's hated sister. (A/N: Just so you know, Stonepaw may be a brat but she's not evil!!) Stonepaw realized that ThunderClan did not need such a group at the training hollow.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Stonepaw rudely to her brother. Darkpaw shook the sand from his fur and stared at Battleheart who just shrugged.

"We came here to train, same as you," she replied easily. "You may not think I am capable of an apprentice, but I will prove myself if I need to." She flicked her tail at Darkpaw. "Let's go. We can hunt on the way back. We've done enough training for this sunhigh." Darkpaw followed his mentor unblinkingly.

Shrewpaw looked unharmed by the sudden encourter and he also seemed immune to the chill that swept across Rainstar, Larkwing, and Stonepaw herself. Rosewish still lay in the corner. Her green eyes were fixed steadily on Rainstar and then swerved to Larkwing. Finally they rested on Stonepaw and the gray apprentice had to snap her gaze away to avoid being caught.

"Ok, Stonepaw, Shrewpaw, attack each other with a move you learned last time!" Larkwing instructed enthusiastically. Stonepaw grunted and Shrewpaw nodded as the apprentices turned to face each other.

Shrewpaw's amber eyes traced over Stonepaw and with all her might, she spun her claws onto of Shrewpaws pelt then faked them under his paws. But Shrewpaw wasn't there. Suprised, Stonepaw turned in time to see the muscular tom swipe _his_ own paws under _her _legs so that _she_ was tripped up. How? Usually it was always here who got the first move.

"You tripped me!" she gasped, not ashamed of sounding surprised. Shrewpaw shrugged and didn't bother helping her up.

"I took Frostpaw's advice..." he said cooly. "And by the way, don't sound so suprised. Tripping you was my intention." He flicked his tail to his mentor. Larkwing nodded proudly and Stonepaw shook her head in disbelief.

Finally the dark gray she-cat stood face-to-face with Shrewpaw, her pelt dripping with sweat.

"Go!" shouted an excited and pleased Rainstar. Stonepaw, mad with fury, dashed over and slipped her nose under Shrewpaw's feet and then threw him back. Shrewpaw grunted and smiled though, a new light in his eyes.

"You tripped me!" he mewed in a mocking tone, sounding just like Stonepaw. Amusement gleamed in his eyes when he saw Stonepaw gasp. Then the gray she-cat bowed her head and when she looked up, her eyes were wild with challenge.

"It was my intention," she copied sweetly.

She endured a lot harder practice than she was used to.

---

After the sun got high and Stonepaw couldn't take the heat or the hits anymore, Rainstar instructed both of them to go for a swim. _You are hot and dirty and I cannot let you back into camp. Remember to go only to the shallow part. I have not shown you how to tell those currents apart yet so ask Shrewpaw where it is okay to jump in for a swim._ That had been Rainstar's intructions as she and Larkwing left.

Even more jumpy now, Stonepaw started to trudge down to the cool brook by the ShadowClan border. Shrewpaw followed but matched her pace this time instead of walking infront or behind her. _He's trying to annoy me, I know it!_ thought Stonepaw with a hint of amusement like before.

"Ok, let's get in here," Shrewpaw mewed suddenly. "It's not as strong as down there."

"Why should I trust you?" mewed Stonepaw, her voice suddenly calm. She gazed down the stream a little ways. "I'm going down here... you can come too..."

"No- Stonepaw- please-" But Stonepaw ignored the yelps of Shrewpaw and they finally fell silent. She came across a small but deeper pool of water that looked pleasing. With heat rushing through her vains, she very carefully put a paw in and then her body. Immediantly she knew something was wrong as she was yanked under. _Fight the water!_ That was Stonepaw's first thought as she pushed with her paws. But she was still being sucked under. The brave she-cat didn't want to yowl for help only to have Shrewpaw come up with a smug look on his face. There was a crunch and Stonepaw felt a branch crack and she was wisked down still trying to fight the current.

"Don't fight it, Stonepaw, don't!" Somewhere above, Stonepaw could hear the yowls of Shrewpaw and she obeyed. Her legs went limp and her head dizzied with effort. Then out of nowhere, a strong jaw lifted her by the scruff and hauled her to shore. Coughing, Stonepaw tried to blink open her blurry eyes.

"You... y-you..." She coughed and tried to get words out. "Y-you saved... sav-ved m-me..."

Shrewpaw said nothing for a moment then he nodded. In a whisper, he breathed,"That was my intention, Stonepaw." And he sat down beside the gray mass of fur and waited until she was breathing steadily.

"Thank you," Stonepaw murmured, looking Shrewpaw in the eyes. Something about the events today had changed how she would act in the future. Maybe she would still be the same Stonepaw around other cats, but she would be different to Shrewpaw now. He had just saved her life.

"Let's go back to camp," Shrewpaw instructed finally as he pulled himself to his paws. Stonepaw jumped up to, tired and wary from earlier.

"Don't tell any cat about this," Stonepaw pleaded sharply. "I'll be confined to camp for a month." When Shrewpaw nodded, she fell in step beside him and they walked slowly back to camp.

Once they reached the farmiliar entrance, Rainstar asked them both to rest for the concluding part of the day. Stonepaw caught Shrewpaw's eyes and together they walked over to the apprentices' den where the gray she-cat eagerly collapsed into her nest. She saw Shrewpaw hesitate and she flicked her tail across the empty nest beside hers. Maybe Shrewpaw wasn't _so _bad.

But that night the dreams returned. Stonepaw screamed as blackness engulfed her and she seemed to swim around with red eyes blinking at her from all sides. Two black toms and one black she-cat both slinked over to her and started to taunt her.

"No!" Stonepaw yelled. The cats were creeping over. "Stop!"

"Stonepaw!" The gray she-cat lifted her head and then gasped. Shrewpaw, Jadepaw, and Softwing were sitting beside her. "It must be those dreams again... Softwing, can you tell us what they are?"

That was Jadepaw. Struggling, she looked Softwing in the eyes and saw fear there. And Stonepaw would never say it, but she knew that Softwing had endured the dreams she was struggling with now. How painful they were... too painful to speak to any other cat. That's why she didn't; wouldn't.

"Stonepaw, if you need anything at all," Softwing reminded her. Stonepaw nodded and ducked her head, pushing her nose into the soft nest. She knew Jadepaw and Softwing left but she could still feel the presence of Shrewpaw.

---

**POV;; Jadepaw**

Jadepaw paid close attention to Stonepaw the day after her dream. The white apprentice kept a close eye for anything not normal but instead of finding something like that, she detected a change in her sister than did not have to do with the dreams. Stonepaw was actually being _nice_ to Shrewpaw. Of course, Jadepaw noticed, this only made Stonepaw more snappy and bossy with any other cat. As much as Jadepaw wanted to know what happened, she respected her sister's privacy with Shrewpaw. He seemed like a nice cat anyways. Well, Jadepaw actually knew he was. He always hung out with Frostpaw which meant he was a good cat in Frostpaw's eyes. And, of course, Jadepaw had to respect that.

"Jadepaw, do you mind checking out Thistlepelt? I think he has a thorn in his pad," Softwing instructed from where she lay in the mouth of her den. She was sorting through herbs that they both had collected earlier.

"Yeah, ok," Jadepaw mewed as she picked up some cobweb and marigold incase it needed wrapped or was infected. "I'll be back in a few."

"Oh, and check Frostpaw too! I think he also picked up a thorn as well. They were both on the same patrol over by ShadowClan's border," added Softwing, a mysterious gleam in her eyes.

Jadepaw just nodded, trying to keep cool as she passed the apprentices' den on her way to Thistlepelt. She found the young warrior in his nest talking quietly with Ebonyclaw who was tucked beside Tabbyfur, Thistlepelt's sister.

"Can I see your paw?" asked Jadepaw, a hint of nervousness in her voice. Thistlepelt smiled kindly at her and then nodded, revealing a swollen, red paw. Carefully, Jadepaw worked around the swelling to the thorn and then gently pulled. Thistlepelt recoiled then sighed and relaxed as Jadepaw applied a small banadage of cobwebs. "Just stay off of it for a while... well, just nothing intense."

"Thanks," Thistlepelt mewed as he exaimed his paw. Then he looked up at Jadepaw. "Check on Frostpaw, he may have one too."

"Ok," Jadepaw replied in a fake-sweet voice. Was everyone trying to remind her how badly she had treated Frostpaw a few nights ago? Trudging out of the warriors' den, Jadepaw made a sharp turn to where the apprentices lay. Frostpaw was sitting beside Shrewpaw who was sitting beside Stonepaw who was sitting beside Darkpaw. Alarm shot through Jadepaw. Where was Mythpaw?

As if Darkpaw could read her mind, he mewed quietly, "Mythpaw has... has gone to WindClan. No older cat knows... nobody knows why. He was very sick when he left and he told us not to tell anyone."

Grief tumbled inside Jadepaw as she shivered. Mythpaw... in _WindClan?_ She looked from Stonepaw to Darkpaw and then back. They both shook their heads.  
"Why are you here anyways?" asked Shrewpaw causually.

"Frostpaw has a thorn in his pad that I'm suppose to remove," Jadepaw mewed through clenched teeth. All the cats turned to the grumpy Frostpaw and he just shrugged, holding out his paw for Jadepaw to look at. Just seeing the thorn in Frostpaw's pad made her nervous let alone touching his paw.

"I'll go get something from the fresh-kill pile," mewed Stonepaw suddenly and Shrewpaw jumped up to follow her.

"Darkpaw!" called Battleheart. "Come on, training."

_They did that on purpose! _Jadepaw wanted to scream. Frostpaw seemed just as wary as her. But the white apprentice stiffened as she leaned forward to pull the thorn out with her teeth. Frostpaw flinched and that made Jadepaw flinch too. Both cats stared into each other's eyes for a moment. It took a moment for both cat to realize how close they physically were.

"I'm sorry." Jadepaw's voice mixed with Frostpaw's as they both uttered the words at the same time, both truely sorry for what had happened, and what they had done. Jadepaw's eyes scanned Frostpaw's and in that tiny moment a lot passed from both cats and they both were forgiven. But they would have to stay forgiven in secret.


End file.
